until_dawn_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Until Dawn: Alternate Choices
Until Dawn with character roles swapped around. Plot Sam, Mike Monroe, Chris, Ashley, Emily, Jessica, Matt and Josh, Hannah and Beth Washington are at the Blackwood Pines lodge. Mike, Chris, Emily, Jess and Matt take advantage of Hannah's crush on Jess to prank her, while Sam and Ashley are passed out. Hannah flees, followed by Beth and they both fall off a cliff. The chapter is followed by a therapy session with Dr. Hill. Through the game, the patient is revealed to be Sam. A year later, Sam, Mike, Chris, Emily, Jess, Matt, Ashley and Josh return to Blackwood Pines. Emily and Matt leave to retrieve Emily's bag. Mike and Jess head to the guest cabin, where Mike is taken. Chris and Ashley are attacked by the Psycho who kidnaps Chris. Depending on Jess' choices, she either finds Mike dead or injured before the elevator falls, taking his body into the mines. Ashley finds Chris and Sam in a deadly trap, where she is forced to decide who lives. Either way, Sam is seemingly killed. Ashley and Chris meet up with Emily and Matt to tell them about Sam's death. Emily and Matt head to the radio tower while Ashley and Chris decide to return to the lodge. Jess follows the Stranger to the sanatorium, where she learns about an incident that happened in 1952 where several mine workers were trapped in a cave-in. Josh is attacked by the Psycho and is either captured or escapes. Emily and Matt reach the radio tower, but it collapses. Emily either escapes and ventures further into the mines or is killed. Ashley and Chris return to the lodge to find Josh. They are caught by the Psycho and Ashley to forced to choose between shooting Chris or herself. If Josh escaped the Psycho, he finds his workshop and regroups with Jess. Otherwise, he is tied up and rescued by Jess. They both rescue Ashley and Chris who have realised the gun had blanks. The Psycho turns out to be Sam. Matt explores the mine, finding Beth's head and realises Hannah survived the fall. He encounters the Stranger that Jess previously saw. Sam admits to the traps but denies any involvement in Mike's presumed death. Ashley and Jess have Sam tied up in the shed where her death was faked. The Stranger helps Matt escape from the creatures. Matt is either killed or makes it back to the lodge. He can also be bitten, during his escape. At the lodge, the Stranger reveals himself and says the creatures are Wendigo. Ashley and the Stranger try to free Sam but are attacked by a Wendigo that kills the Stranger, forcing Ashley to flee back to the lodge. Ashley is either killed by the Wendigo, makes it back to the lodge, or it locked outside by Chris if she had shot him earlier. If Matt was bit, Jess has the option to kill him. Jess heads back to the sanatorium to find Sam who has the key to the cabin car. She is attacked by Wendigos and forced to burn the sanatorium. Chris, Josh and Matt and Ashley (if they're alive) go after Jess. Chris and Ashley may be lured by Mike's voice and killed by a Wendigo. Jess is joined by Josh. Jess and Josh learn that Hannah ate Beth and became a Wendigo. They find Sam who gives them the key. Jess and Sam are attacked by Hannah. If enough clues were gathered, Hannah drags Sam off. Otherwise Sam is killed. If Mike and Emily are alive they regroup. Jess and Josh return to the lodge to regroup with the other survivors. They both blow up the lodge. If Sam survived, she becomes a Wendigo. Category:Fanfiction